Have Yourself a Merry Christmas
by 4everyoshi
Summary: Buffy is upset because her family is all over the world and they aren’t spending Christmas together. What will Faith do?
1. The Plot

**Notes:** Christmas! Yey! Ok, so you guys know the drill ' ' means thoughts. This is a short one.

**Chapter I: The plot**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the present _

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever now_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas…_

_My Chemical Romance - All I want for Christmas is you _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Damn' Faith sighed "Why can't you guys give her a break, hu?" She whispered looking up at the sky.

She continued walking on the sidewalk taking a couple of coins from her jean pocket and putting them in the pot the Santa Clause had by his side. The jolly man smiled at her and jingled his bell, giving her a "Merry Christmas".

She smiled slightly, remembering her past Christmases. She shook her head 'None good'. Her only fond memory of one was that night, some years ago, in Sunnydale. When she went over to spend it with Buffy and Joyce, even though the blonde slayer had bailed in order to go help Angel, she still had spent the Holiday with Joyce. And that was one of the few moments that she held dearly in her heart.

'Joyce' She bowed her head and placed her hands in her coat pockets. 'I'm sorry' She furrowed her brows and turned to look at the window of the store on her right. The smiling people in the fancy pictures from the photography studio seemed to be making fun of her. She looked over at a photograph in which two young women and a man were laying on the grass, their feet in the air and the three smiling looking at the camera.

She remembered her conversation with Buffy just a couple hours back. The blonde was upset beyond believe that she was spending her first Christmas, in a very long time, without her family. After the fall of Sunnydale, they had all gone their separate ways, except for Faith. She had asked Buffy if she could stick with her. The blonde was beyond happy, surprising them both by jumping into the brunettes arms. Dawn had decided to go to Canada to study and maybe later join the New Council. Robin was in Spain, running the center there. He had decided to go there the moment Faith told him there was nothing to pursue with her. Angel had stayed in L.A. running the evil law firm, along with Wesley, Gunn, Fred and Cordelia. The ex-cheerleader had made a surprising recovery after a little help from Willow, and had decided she wanted to keep fighting with them. Willow had gone with Kennedy to Brazil, where they ran the center located there. Kenney had come over to Scotland a couple times to visit Faith in the year and a half that had gone by. Xander was in Japan, he had said he wanted to train, to stop being the princess in distress they needed to save all the time. Of course everyone told him that wasn't the case, but still, he wanted to be able to fend for himself. Spike had said he would love helping over in Scotland but Buffy had talked to him and he decided to stay in L.A. Giles, after getting everything running, had been traveling all over the world picking up slayers and talking to them, inviting them to the program. And Andrew, of course, had decided, actually he had whined about wanting to go with him until he caved.

As for Buffy and Faith, they had decided, along with Giles, that Scotland was the place to be. Faith had become Buffy's right hand and a very close friend. Buffy often said "This is how things should have gone since the beginning". There were three slayers that they felt very fond of, well Buffy anyway, Rhona, Vi and Satsu. Thinking about the Asian girl made Faith hands turn into fists. She could- scratch that, everyone could see that the girl had a thing for the blonde slayer and that was when Faith realized that she had a thing for the blonde too. When she had almost pummeled the cocky ninja into oblivion because she had said she was going after Buffy. When the blonde had asked for an explanation Faith had been unable to give her one, just slumping her shoulders and bowing her head. Buffy had shaken her head and embraced her. Holding her close to her.

So, yeah. Buffy was upset because her family was all over the world and they weren't spending Christmas together. Faith sighed again 'Damn'. She stopped walking when she reached the door to her room. She could feel that Buffy was there. The blonde spent a lot of time in her little kind of apartment and she could already tell that Buffy was crying. 'Gotta do something' she though as her heart ached at hearing Buffy hurt.


	2. Calling the best friends

**Chapter II: Calling the best friends**

_Think of all the fun I've missed_

_Think of all the fellows that I haven't kissed_

_Next year I could be just as good_

_If you check off my Christmas list_

_Santa baby,_

_I want a yate _

_And really that's not a lot,_

_Been an angel all year,_

_Santa baby,_

_So hurry down the chimney, _

_Tonight_

_Marilyn Monroe – Santa Baby _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mushi Mushi" The brunette guy said as he answered his cell phone.

"You ain't getting no mushi mushi from me" Said the person on the other line.

"Been there, done that, not wanting a repeat" Said the man smiling

"The hell not!" Was the reply "I got mad skills, man"

"I know" He said dreamily

The husky chuckle from the other person on the line came after a couple of seconds of silence "Still there X-man?"

"In a very happy land" he replied grinning "What's the what she-who-got-mad-skills?"

"And proud of it, babe" she answered

He laughed "What's up Faith?" He turned to greet a fellow trainee "How're the Holidays treating you?"

"Like crap, you?"

"Just about"

"Come back then"

Xander sighed "We've been through this already"

Faith took a quick glance inside to see Buffy sleeping soundlessly on her bed. She then turned around and rested her arms over the railing in the balcony "I know, you want to find yourself outside of this madness and I'm all for it" She smiled warily "But Xander, it's Christmas, can't you come home just for Christmas?"

He sat down heavily on a cushion on the floor of his apartment "Home, hu?" He paused "Thought we lost that when Sunnydale went Kablooey"

"Don't they say that 'Home is where the heart is'?"

He grinned "What are you trying to do?"

"Get you home?" She said smiling

"Why?"

"Christmas" She knew he wouldn't be satisfied with the reply

"And…?" He inquired

She sighed "And B is really missing you guys, I'm too by the way"

"Aww, Faith" said another voice on the line

Faith jumped a little back and looked at her cell before putting it back next to her ear "Red?"

"You miss us?" Willow said teasingly "Oh, you big-old-softy"

Xander could be heard chuckling

"Explainy" Said Faith smiling lightly at being teased

"Wow" Xander exclaimed "You've been spending way too much time with our Buff"

Willow giggled and made a sign to Kennedy who walked into their room. Kennedy went to the other phone on their apartment.

"Is there an explanation coming my way or what?" Faith said making it sound like she was irritated, though she doubt they were buying it.

"Or what" Kennedy said walking into the room with the cordless phone and taking a seat by Willow on the bed.

"How many more people just heard me pure my guts out?" Asked Faith

"That would be just us" Answered Willow "Kennedy just got on the phone a second ago"

"How come you didn't tell me you were traveling?" Asked Faith to no one in particular.

"Actually" Said Xander "I was talking with Willow over the phone, when you called and I placed the call 3-way"

"Haven't changed, have you?" Faith teased "You want some mushi mushi 3-way, you perve"

Kennedy and Willow laughed as Xander chuckled

"Couldn't hurt to try, could it?" He continued

"Hey big points for the effort" Replied Kennedy making them all laugh

"So you guys coming or what?" Faith said when the laughter died out

Kennedy covered her phone and turned to Willow questioningly. Willow copied her movement and whispered "She wants us to go over for Christmas". Kennedy nodded "Let's go" She whispered back excitedly. Willow smiled and kissed her girlfriend.

"I have a question for you Faith" Willow said as she returned to talking on the phone.

"What's that?" Asked Faith as she jumped on the railing to sit and rest her back against the wall.

"Are you going to be 'home' for Christmas?" The redhead made sure to put emphasis on the words YOU and HOME.

Kennedy furrowed her brows.

"What you going on about Red?" Faith had a bad feeling about this "I'm here"

"Is your heart there Faith?" Asked Xander already knowing the answer "Is your heart home?"

Kennedy's eyes widened at the meaning of the question. She then turned an angry glare at her girlfriend who put her hand over hers calmly.

Faith jumped down and walked over to the door of the balcony to peek into her room. She saw Buffy lying on her side cuddled to the pillow she had been using before getting up. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, one leg on the floor while the other was bent on the bed so she could be able to turn and look at the blonde.

"Faith" Kennedy whispered after a minute of silence.

Faith's eyes got a little watery as Buffy stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She smiled slightly at Buffy and answered "I'm home"

The voice felt so raw that the other people in the line were able to feel the emotions behind those words.

Buffy furrowed her brows and looked intently at Faith.

"We'll be there" Said Willow smiling before hanging up.

"I'm already on my way" Said Xander as he put a suitcase on his bed and started throwing stuff in as soon as he hung up.

"I love you Fai" Said Kennedy as her eyes got a little glassy, knowing how hard it had to be for Faith to finally express what she felt to others.

A tear slipped from Faith's eyes as she heard her 'little sister'. That's when Buffy noticed that Faith's eyes were glazy and she immediately, without thinking sat up and pulled the brunette to her, running her hand through her hair.

Buffy pulled back to look at Faith's face, brushing the single tear away with her thumb. "Anything you want to share?" Asked the blonde lightly smiling.

Faith shook her head smiling a dimple smile at her. Buffy had learned that she didn't need to push Faith; she would talk to her when she was ready, and she always did. So she rested back on the bed and pulled Faith with her. Faith rested her head on Buffy's shoulder and Buffy held her close. Faith waited for Buffy to fall asleep and she texted a message to Xander, Willow and Kennedy.

**Don't tell her I called.**

**Let's make it a surprise.**

**Thank u guys **


	3. Calling the ex’s

**Chapter III: Calling the ex's**

`_cos the snow keeps on falling_

_Even though we were bad  
It`ll cover the filth, _

_We should both just be glad  
And spend spend spend this chris-christmas together_

_Cyndi Lauper & The Hives – A Christmas Duel _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wood"

"You answer the phone like that?"

"Faith" he paused and smiled lightly "It's good to hear you, how you've been?"

"You know me Robin" Faith said charmingly "All over the place"

He chuckled "So what are your Holiday plans?"

"Always so smart" She grinned "That was the reason of my call, want to come over and spent it with us?"

"Interesting" he mused

"Yeah, I'm trying to get the whole group" She sighed "Hopefully I can count you in?"

He smiled at his once time lover "Sure, I'll get a ticket right now" He paused "I'll be there as soon as I can"

"I'll be good to see you" Faith said softly

"You do know I'm here for you if you need a friend, right?"

"Yeah, thanks. Same here" She smiled a dimple smiled.

"Ok Faith, see you in a couple hours"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, how you doin' gorgeous?" Answered the British voice over the phone.

"As hot as ever, you?" Was the husky reply.

He chuckled "Can't complain"

"Oh, that's new"

He laughed "Haven't heard from you in" there was a pause "two weeks?"

"I'm sorry about that Spike; I really thought it was your turn to call"

"Faith, Faith, Faith" He sighed "It was my turn to call, I just forgot and was trying to put the blame on you" He chuckled "Which worked"

Faith laughed "Until you fessed up"

"So, what's the plan?" Spike said teasingly "You coming over, me going over, what?"

"Well, it would be perfect if you came over" Faith said as she walked towards her office "Red, Ken, Wood and Xan are on their way"

"Oh" He exclaimed as he walked into Angel's office "So our Highness is over the broodiness?"

Faith walked into her office and nodded in greeting to Vi, Rhona and Satsu who were waiting for her "Well, I haven't exactly told her" She said a little guiltily "Wanted it to be a surprise" She finished as she took a seat on her chair.

He chuckled and put her on speaker so Angel could hear "As much as I like the idea" he said as he watched Angel walk closer and lean on his desk crossing his arms over his chest "How are you going to make the whole surprise thing work?" He quickly added "You're on speaker by the way"

"Hey Faith" Angel said

"Hey Fang!" Faith greeted excitedly "Did Spikey fill you in?" She continued before anyone could answer "On the Christmas thing, cause the other filling is totally you're deal"

Spike chuckled and Angel grinned "Funny" He paused "And yeah, he told me the idea. Honestly I don't know why you couldn't send me the same text message you send Spike with your idea for Christmas"

"Oww, poor bloke" Spike cooed "Don't worry mate, you're important too"

"Sorry Fang" Faith said grinning at both vampires "B came by when I was texting so I had to send it right away"

"Hence the surprise thing, right?" Spike asked

"Yep" Faith said as she smiled at the slayers picking at each other "So you guys coming?"

"How are you pulling this off?" Asked Angel

"I've got Rhona, Vi and Satsu to help me" The three slayers stopped picking on each other and turned to Faith "So I'll count you guys in, should I count your crew?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea" Answered Angel.

"Ok, I'll be really good to see you" Said Faith

"Oh, you say that to all the vampires" Joked Spike

"Only the souled ones" She teased in return

"Hey!" They both exclaimed at the same time making her laugh

"Bye guys" She said before she hung up and turned her attention to the girls.


	4. Calling the sister and the father

**Chapter IV: Calling the sister and the father**

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland. _

_Ozzie Osbourne & Jessica Simpson – Winter Wonderland _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll call you right back" Was said over the phone quickly before the connection got canceled.

"Uh, ok" said Faith as she looked at her cell phone, seeing the little timer that said the conversation had lasted five seconds.

"What did she say?" Asked Vi as she walked along with Faith towards the kitchen.

"That she would call me right back?" Shrugged Faith as they entered the kitchen.

Vi walked over to get a Sprite and Faith jumped on the counter as she asked "Where's Ninja?"

"Buffy saw us coming over with the folders and thought it was slayer stuff so she went to show her that the weapons room has a big crack on the side" Answered Rhona as she took one of the folders and walked over to Faith opening it at her side on the counter.

Vi furrowed her brows as she walked over to them "No it doesn't"

"Now it does" Said Rhona grinning

Faith chuckled and took a couple papers from the folder "These are the options?"

"Yeah" Said Rhona as she took two that had post its attached to them "This are the ones we thought looked better" She handed them to Faith.

"Ooh!" Said Vi excitedly "Is one of those the one with the Apple Salad?"

"Yeah, that one" Answered Rhona pointing to the one Faith had on her left hand.

"And they will be ready for tomorrow?" asked Faith looking over the two menus.

"Those two? Yeah" Finished Rhona.

"Ok" Said Faith as she sighed "We'll go with the Apple Salad one, right?"

"Wuju!" Exclaimed Vi at the same time that Rhona exclaimed "Yes!" and that Satsu entered the kitchen.

"I'm guessing we are going with the Apple Salad one?" She asked Faith grinning.

Faith nodded "Did she buy it?" She asked talking about Buffy.

"I think so" Satsu said as she went over to wash her hand, which had a big scratch.

"Thank you" Said Faith, noticing that Satsu had gotten hurt by creating the diversion.

"Hey" The Asian girl said as she dried her hands "If she's happy" she shrugged "We're happy"

Faith looked the girl in the eye and they shared a knowing smile, an understanding.

"At what time will we have to go pick Willow and Kennedy?" Asked Vi as she put the other menus on the folder to be destroyed.

That snapped Faith and Satsu from their sort of communication "Ah, they're teleporting" Faith said as she gave the chosen menu to Rhona "Make the call" Rhona nodded and grabbed the phone, starting to make the order as the rest kept going with the preparations "Red and Ken flew over to L.A. yesterday, as soon as Angel and Spike confirmed" Faith sighed and looked at her cell phone again "Hopefully Dawn will be able to fly to L.A. too, so they can all be teleported tomorrow".

"She can teleport that many?" Asked Satsu going over to sit on the counter by Faith's side.

"She's got Fred and Wesley to help with the magic and she's got two vampires and a slayer with energy to spare, so" Faith answered

"What about Robin and Xander?" Asked Vi as Faith's cell phone rang.

"Just a minute" Faith made a little sign with her hand "Yo" She answered.

"Sorry about that Faith" Said the voice over the phone "I was in the middle of a class, what's up?"

"Hey, squirt!" Faith smiled "Look at you all College and" She paused "Stuff"

Dawn chuckled "Right" She chuckled some more "So Willow called me, told me the news"

Faith smiled "She did?" She paused "So you're coming?"

"Yeah, this was my last class" Dawn said as she walked towards the campus library "Just gonna return some books and then I'm going to the airport"

"You're going to L.A., right?" Faith asked as Rhona hung up and turned to her giving her the thumbs up.

"Yeah" Dawn said as she greeted the library woman who made her a signal that no cell phones in the library "Apparently we're being teleported, yey" The woman looked at her funny so she whispered to her "By aliens" The woman made a face and checked the books fast before giving her green light to go.

Faith laughed "Sweet, just give us a head's up"

"Alright" Said Dawn as she made her way to her dorm "See you tomorrow Faith"

"See ya Squirt" Finished Faith the call and turned to the others "She's in"

"The food and everything will be here tomorrow at 7:00 pm" Provided Rhona.

"So will just have to get the drinks and that's that" Resumed Satsu clapping her hands once.

"Xander arrived yesterday a little bit after the call with Spike and Angel" Faith said hopping of the counter and walking to the refrigerator to get a Coke "Wood got here earlier this morning and I got them into a nice Hotel, don't want B getting a peek at her surprise" She finished opening the soda.

Rhona walked over to where she had left the other folder "Sorry to break this to you guys" She sighed "But we have some problems of the slayer variety". She said handing the folder to Faith, who raised her eyebrows.

"What's the problem?" She asked as she opened the folder and read through it quickly.

"Apparently there is a big demon that yesterday incapacitated three of our slayers" Resumed Rhona.

"Jessi, Sam and Veronica, right?" Asked Vi as she walked over to Faith to look at the file.

"Yeah"

"Weren't they going with Bree and Lena?" Inquired Satsu.

"Yeah" Nodded Rhona "That's probably why they're not dead".

"Damn" Sighed Satsu as she bowed her head.

"He doesn't have any powers, right?" Asked Faith as she handed the file to Vi.

"He's super strong?" Teased Rhona

Faith took a sip of her soda "Ok, so" She paused "Make the teams double for tonight just in case, but tell them if they see him they call me, they don't face it"

Vi walked over to lean back into the counter next to Satsu as she handed her the file "You'll be patrolling tonight?"

"Yeah" Faith walked over to a stool and took a sit, taking another sip of her soda "And we are not telling B about this"

Three heads turned her way at this.

"I'm not getting her all stressed over this, I'll handle this demon"

"Faith you-"

Satsu was caught off as Faith quickly turned her head in the direction of the door and her eyes widen "She's coming" she whispered.

"Shit" Exclaimed Satsu as she jumped down from the counter with the file of the demon on her hand.

"Sh!" The other three chastised.

Rhona went over to grab the folder with the other menus and threw it over the refrigerator, then she ran back to where she was, standing by the phone.

Satsu know could hear the footsteps so she put the folder on the counter and jump back on to it. Sitting on the folder.

Faith went to the fridge and got two soda cans that she threw at Satsu and Rhona who both caught them and opened them, all at slayer speed. She then returned to sit at the stool.

Vi, finding herself with nothing to do, grabbed an apple and took two really big bites, that she was having problems with chewing.

The door opened and Buffy walked in and stopped. Looking at the girls with one eyebrow raised "What's going on" She muse "You guys look suspicious, did you guys crack the weapons room wall?"

Rhona chuckled lightly and Satsu and Faith grinned, Vi kept trying to chew the huge piece of apple she had in her mouth.

"Actually" Supplied Faith "We just had a bit of an argument over what to order, maybe you can help us with that?"

Buffy smiled and walked over to sit next to Faith on a stool "What are the options?"

"Tacos" Said Faith

"Sushi" Said Rhona, looking directly at Satsu grinning

"Funny" Grinned Satsu "Pizza" She supplied

The four turned to Vi, who turned bright red and still kept trying to finish the apple in her mouth.

"She said Chinese" Supplied Rhona, as Vi furrowed her brows and threw a glare her way.

"Pizza sounds good" Buffy offered as she took Faith's soda and took a sip and Rhona grabbed the phone to make the call.

"Traitor" Faith whispered nudging Buffy's shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rupert Giles speaking, I'm afraid I'm not available right now but leave your message and I'll get in contact with you briefly" The answering machine said and then came the 'Beep' signaling for the caller to leave the message.

"Yo, G-man" Said Faith irritably over the phone "Where the hell are you?" She began to pace at by the entrance of the castle, while she waited for Buffy to go patrolling "Been trying to reach you, this is like my tenth call or something" She took a quick glance upstairs to make sure Buffy wasn't coming yet "You already know why I'm calling, I think that was explained in the first four messages" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair "Come on Giles" She said tiredly "Please be on your way" She hung up and slumped her shoulders.

Buffy walked down the stairs and she immediately recognize the defeated posture Faith had going on so she walked to her and put her right hand on the brunettes back "You've been looking tired this last couple of days" Faith turned to look at her and smile slightly "You sure you're ok?" Buffy asked worriedly.

"I will be" Faith smiled more "It's just the Holidays, you know?" Buffy move her right arm so she was holding Faith by the waist "Not very good memories"

"We'll make new ones" Buffy said softly as she took Faith's left arm and looped it over her shoulders, without releasing Faith's hand "Good new ones" She finished as they starting walking outside.


	5. Merry Christmas?

**Chapter V: Merry Christmas?**

**  
**_No more lives torn apart_

That wars would never start

And time would heal our hearts

Every man would have a friend

That right would always win

And love would never end

This is my grown-up Christmas list

This is my only lifelong wish

_Michael Buble – Grown Up Christmas List_

---------------------------------------------------

"So, everything is settled?" Asked the blonde

"Yeah B" Said Faith as she ushered Buffy towards the main room "We already ordered, and I'll keep watch on the door for when they come"

The doorbell rang twice and then the door to Faith's room opened letting Rhona, Vi and Satsu in.

"Hey guys" Said Rhona with a few little gift wrapped boxes "Where do I put these?"

"By the tree" Answered Faith

"Not that I think you don't look beautiful all ready, but" Said Satsu nervously looking at Buffy, who as standing near the door to the main room, Faith's bedroom "Are you wearing that for dinner?"

Buffy looked down at herself and then looked at the Asian girl all shy like "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Ay ay ay" Said Faith exasperatedly as she walked towards Buffy and pushed her into her room "Start putting the table guys" She said over her shoulder.

"But Faith" Buffy said innocently as they walked into the room and closed the door "Don't you think I'm pretty?"

Faith sighed and grabbed Buffy by the shoulders making her look intently at her "You're gorgeous" She said seriously "You're the most beautiful thing in the world"

Buffy got serious and smiled slightly "You think so?" Faith nodded "You're not just trying to shut me up?"

"I'm serious B" Faith broke eye contact and started to walk towards the door, but then she stopped and turn to Buffy again "Look B, the thing is" She paused nervously "Me and the girls have been trying to handle everything so you can just chill and" She ran a hand through her hair "Can you please let us get everything ready?" She saw that Buffy was about to complain "Please B, let us do this, you just come down and have a good time, ok?"

Buffy saw the seriousness and the nervousness in Faith's eyes and found it endearing, so she nodded, the only thing she was able to do.

"Ok" Said Faith softly before walking out of the room and going into the kitchen where the other three were waiting for her "Satsu, Rhona get the stuff from my car" She instructed as she flipped over her cell phone and dialed "It's the drinks so careful" She put her cell phone to her ear and threw the keys to Rhona, then she turned to Vi as she waited for the response "Start setting the table" Vi nodded and got to it.

"Hello?" Came over the phone.

"They're there?" Faith asked

"Yeah" Said the voice over the phone "Just got here about 5 minutes ago"

"Alright X" She sighed "Get your asses over here" She said grinning

"On our way" Xander said over the phone but before they hung up she added

"And be quiet once you get here"

Rhona walked in with some boxes followed by Satsu who was carrying ice bags as Faith shut her cell phone.

They started putting the table and fixing everything in quiet; of course with the occasional clumsiness slayers shouldn't posses.

"You guys ok down there?" Yelled Buffy from the room

"Yeah" Answered Satsu trying to keep her laughter in as she saw Rhona holding the bottom part of a bottle of Vodka upside down and Vi was trying to get up from the floor where she had slipped.

They continued to set everything up, including the food that had arrived fifteen minutes after they started getting everything ready. It had been half an hour and Vi was on guard duty. Standing by the door, being able to keep an eye if Buffy came down, and seeing out, to know when the others arrived. The rest were putting everything in place, including the presents they had under the tree.

Vi peeked outside and noticed the two Hummers approaching 'Probably not that discreet' She thought smiling and taking a last peek at Faith's bedroom, were Buffy was getting ready, why? Because Buffy had wanted to get ready over at Faith's.

"They're here" She whispered as she walked over to the living room.

Faith sighed nervously and smiled "Alright" She looked each girl in the eye and said "Let's get this show on the road"

She walked to the door and opened it smiling hugely at seeing the group whispering as they walked towards the room. Xander was the first to greet her, since he started jogging once he saw her. He gave her a big hug then came Willow and Kennedy, followed by Dawn, Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, Robin, Wesley, Spike and Angel. She sighed noticing that Giles wasn't present.

She shrugged and turned to the scene in the living room. Being surprised at seeing that there were presents all over the living room, they didn't fit under the tree, not even close anymore. She smiled and then she heard movement coming from her room so she rushed over to the living room and made everyone be quiet.

Silence filled the Living room and they could hear Buffy making her way towards them. "Guys?" They heard her as she approached "Everything ok?" Faith made a signal to Satsu, Rhona and Vi.

They walked over to where Buffy was coming from "What's up B?" Said Faith smoothly as they turned to the corridor that connected the room, with the front entrance and then the living room.

"Wow" Breathed Satsu as they all stood still looking at the blonde slayer.

"Buffy" Said Vi "You look amazing"

Buffy smiled and noticed how Faith blushed deeply. "So what have you guys done to the place?" She said teasingly as they walked towards the living room.

"I think you'll like it" Said Rhona smugly, none of them noticing how Faith started to stay back.

Buffy turned to look at Rhona intrigued and then she looked into the living room and stopped in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes, her friends were all there, her sister. Suddenly she was being wrapped in one big hug courtesy of Dawn, Willow and Xander.

As Buffy was greeted by everyone Satsu's cell phone rang and she walked over to the door to answer, then she came back and found Faith in the same spot, by the entrance to the living room.

"Faith" She sighed and the brunette turned to her "A group just saw the demon a couple blocks from here"

Faith sighed and laughed humorlessly "How bout that" She went over to where she kept her weapons by the door with Satsu following.

"You're going?" Satsu asked as she saw Faith take a couple stakes and an axe.

"Yeah" Faith smiled and walked over to the door "No rest for the wicked" she said opening the door.

"It's dangerous and you know it" Satsu said strongly "I'll go with you" She said walking by Faith and getting outside.

Faith put her hand on the Asian's girl shoulder to stop her "I need you here Satsu" Satsu furrowed her brows "I need you to keep things here smooth, I'll be back in a few" She kissed Satsu's forehead and started to walk outside "Just save me some food"

Satsu was fuming with worry 'This demon incapacitated three slayers in a group of five'. She stayed there on the door for a minute, then she sighed and walked back inside. 'Damn it Faith!'

She walked back in and found people chatting with each other, some eating chips, others drinking. All in all it looked like it was going well. But for her, this was wrong. Now she was worried.

Satsu walked past everyone and straight into the kitchen where she took out her cell phone and called the team that had reported, hoping they were still nearby. Unfortunately they were already back to they're quarters. 'Shit!'

The Asian slayer started to pace the kitchen, debating with herself on telling Buffy about it, even though she new Faith wouldn't like that. She sighed and jumped up on the counter thinking what she should do.

That's how Kennedy found her. "Hey" She greeted "Where's Faith?"

Satsu thought things trough, and taking into account how close Kennedy was to Faith, she decided to tell her what was going on.

"What?!" Kennedy exclaimed when Satsu finished telling her that Faith had gone to track the demon by herself.

"She didn't let me go with her" Satsu countered tensely

Kennedy flipped her cell phone open and dialed Faith "How much time does she have gone?"

Satsu looked over to the clock on the microwave "About fifteen minutes"

Kennedy nodded and waited 'Please pick up. Please pick up' She thought as the phone rang.

"Yo"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Said Kennedy angrily

Faith sighed "Look Ken, it's just a demon and I'm a slayer" She paused "I'll be back in no time"

"You need backup we-" She cut off by Faith.

"It's Christmas Ken" She smiled as she kept walking along the sidewalk "everything's going to be fine"

"Where are you? I'm going"

Faith saw movement in one alley and her senses told her to be alert "Listen to me" She stopped walking "Here's what you're going to do" She peeked into the alley "You're going to go get something to drink for your girl and then you're going to make sure that's she's got everything she needs" She leaned against the wall "You're gonna be by her side, holding her hand and making sure she has no doubt in her mind how you feel about her"

"It sounds like your saying goodbye" Kennedy whispered defeated

"It's something you should be doing everyday Kenny" Faith got nervous as she watch the shadow walk closer to her "I got to go, I'll see you in a few"

"Faith wait"

"Hey" Faith said "I love you Kenny" She lifted her axe in order to be prepared for the fight "And just in case" She paused "Tell B" She felt a lump in her throught "you know" She paused again "Just tell her"

"You tell her yourself Lehane!" Kennedy said harshly over the phone "If you're not back in ten I'm going after you and then I'm kicking your ass"

Faith chuckled in spite of starting to feel nervous "Don't want that, but hey, give me forty" She started walking into the alley "I'm still trying to track the fucker down"

"Forty?" Asked Kennedy unconvinced

"Yeah" Faith heard a very vague sound and ducked, just in time to avoid being slashed by a three fingered clove "Got to go, give me forty"

"Wai-" The line was cut off "Damn" Kennedy sighed

"I'm guessing we're going to wait?" Inquired Satsu as she hoped off the counter

"Only twenty minutes" Said Kennedy as she looked once more at her cell phone, before walking out with Satsu to the living room 'Whoever is up there, give us a good Christmas please'.

Willow saw Kennedy come over with a cup in her hand; she smiled at her and took the cup being offered by her girlfriend. Kennedy leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss, then she took Willow's unoccupied hand in her own.

"Are you ok?" Asked Willow noticing the sweet behavior

Kennedy nodded and looked Willow in the eye "I love you" She whispered

Willow, knew it, but she didn't get to hear it often. She kissed her girlfriend "I love you too"

Kennedy smiled and embraced Willow.

Buffy was talking with Angel and Cordelia and as she noticed the interaction she felt happy for her best friend. She took a quick sweep of the room 'Where's Faith?' She thought but then Cordelia asked her something and she was engaged in the conversation again.

A couple of minutes later, Dawn was chatting with Spike, Gunn and Fred, Willow was talking with Angel, Cordelia and Wesley. Kennedy, Rhona, Vi and Satsu where having a very heated conversation and Xander and Buffy where getting more drinks.

Buffy turned around holding her cup, looking around the room and smiling lightly.

"You do know who's the mastermind behind all of this, right?" Xander asked standing next to Buffy.

The blonde turned to him "What do you mean?"

"Well" He paused "We love you Buffy, you know that. But most us thought we were done, once Sunnydale was over, you know?" He took a sip of his cup "I didn't think we would ever be able to be all together again" He admitted

Buffy furrowed her brows "Then how come you all decided to co-" She stop mid sentence, realizing what had happened.

He nodded "She called us" He put his cup down on the table "She made sure everything was up and running"

Buffy smiled and turned to him "Faith?" She asked softly.

He grinned at her "You love her don't you?"

She bowed her head, and chuckled "That transparent?"

"To us" He lifted her chin "But maybe you should tell her" He paused "She needs to know"

Buffy sniffed and Xander embraced her.

Kennedy chose that exact moment to exclaim "An hour and a half?!"

Satsu who pulled her into the kitchen as the others turned to look at them curiously.

"Why don't you just tell them?" Said Satsu sarcastically

"Maybe we should" Said Kennedy angrily "She been gone for more than an hour" She sighed "She should be back already"

Kennedy walked out of the kitchen and past the living room. She rummaged through Faith's weapons and took two daggers and two stakes; Satsu saw this and got two stakes two and a small sword.

Willow, Xander and Buffy had seen them walking by and followed them. "What are you guys doing? And where is Faith?" Asked Buffy harshly

"We have no time for this" Kennedy said as she went to get her jacket from the closet by the door.

"Kennedy" Willow admonished

Satsu stepped up and told them everything. Buffy was fuming once Satsu was done telling them "Why would she go alone?" She asked as she walked over to the door.

"You honestly don't know?" Asked Satsu exasperatedly making Buffy stop with her hand on the doorknob and turn to her "She wanted YOU to have a happy Christmas" She paused "It was never about her" She smiled sadly "It's always been about you"

Buffy gulped and turned around, opening the door ready to walk outside when a body came tumbling inside. Buffy caught it before it hit the floor.

"Hey B" Faith said tiredly finding it impossible to regain her footing.

Buffy looked Faith over and saw some blood on her jacket, by the left arm, she also saw some blood by her right leg and there was a nasty cut over her left eyebrow, which was bleeding badly.

All of Buffy's anger dissipated and she picked Faith in her arms, making her way to the brunette's bedroom.

"Is she going to be ok?" Asked Satsu

Faith looked at her and grinned holding her hand out for a bump of knuckles saying "Killed it"

Satsu smiled and put her knuckles against Faith's "Never doubted you would" She put her hand back down and started to walk towards the bathroom "I'll get the First Aid Kit"

"I'll get it" Interrupted Kennedy as she walked past Satsu who nodded at her.

Willow and Xander made a signal to Buffy that they were going back to the living room. Buffy nodded and entered the room, placing Faith softly on the bed and sitting on it, in order to face her.

"It wasn't anybody's fault but mine B" Faith started "I told them to stay" she defended them.

"I know" Buffy said as she brushed some hair from the brunettes face "And I'll kick your ass as soon as I'm done with being worried"

Kennedy walked in and sat on Faith's other side

"You don't need to worry about me" Faith grinned "I'm a bad-ass"

Kennedy and Buffy chuckled.

"Don't do that again, please" Kennedy whispered the last part.

Faith looked at Kennedy and smiled pulling her down lightly and kissing her forehead "Promise"

Kennedy smiled and stood up, handing Buffy the First Aid Kit "If you need anything just call"

Buffy nodded and started to take stuff out from the Kit as Kennedy closed the door behind her.

The blonde started by cleaning the cut on Faith's eyebrow, putting a little tape thingy there. Then she took Faith's jacket off, then her shirt. She got a wet clothe Kennedy had brought with her and started cleaning the brunette's face, then her chest and around the wound on her arm. 'Thank God, just a scratch' She sighed and then she took Faith's jeans off. She had seen Faith' in her underwear before, and she was way too worried about her, to let her thoughts drift in another direction.

Faith saw how Buffy was taking care of her, and she felt bad for ruining her Christmas with her family. She could see that the blonde was hurting and she could only think it was because of being left out of the blue.

Buffy finished cleaning Faith, then she stood and walked over to the brunette's closet. She picked a nice dress shirt and some jeans for Faith to wear.

Faith unable to stand the silence anymore, got up, wincing a little as she supported her weight on her right leg. Buffy went over to her immediately and held her by the waist.

"I'm sorry I ruined it B" Faith said dejectedly with her arms hanging loosely by her sides.

Buffy looked at her intently and shook her head pulling the brunette's body flushed against hers, but still she kept looking at Faith's eyes. "You stayed with me when everyone else went away" She whispered "You've been my right hand, trying to ease the burden so it's not only mine, but ours" Faith furrowed her brows nervously "You've been stressed these last couple of days" She paused "I'm guessing it was because of all of this" She paused again "You brought them here" Her eyes got glazy "I didn't think it was possibly to love you more but" She caressed Faith's cheekbone with her right hand "you just proved me wrong again"

Faith opened her mouth but no words came out, so she closed it. Looking questioningly at the blonde as she put her hands on the blonde's waist.

Buffy smiled "I love you Faith Lehane"

They were quit for a couple seconds, just staring at each other in the eye. Then Faith whispered as she started to close the distance between them "You do realize I'm in my underwear?"

Buffy chuckled and a tear felt from her eyes "Maybe later we can work on getting you out of it?" She asked hopefully as her lips finally touched Faith's.

The kiss was sweet but the emotions were clear. They leaned their foreheads against each other and Faith whispered "I love you Elizabeth Anne Summers"

Buffy sniffed and tears started to stream down her face. Faith smiled and wrapped her arms around Buffy "Hope those are happy tears" She said, her voice cracking a little.

The blonde nodded against her "They are" She moved her arms so they were around Faith's neck, and with her hand she pulled Faith down.

They kissed again, a lot more strongly, passionately

After bandaging the injured leg, getting Faith dressed and a lot more kisses, Buffy walked into the living room with Faith. She had her arm around the brunette's waist and Faith had her arm over Buffy's shoulder. Everyone turned their attention to them and Buffy was surprised again as Giles walked over to them and asked "Are you alright?" He was referring to Faith

Faith lifted an eyebrow and grinned as Buffy pulled the man into a hug, which Giles was quick to respond. "You're here" Buffy said happily

"Didn't seem to have much of a choice" He said looking at Faith grinning and pulling her into a hug that caught her by surprise, but that she reciprocated.

Kennedy and Willow walked over to them and they started talking. Buffy took this opportunity and went to get Faith and herself something to drink. She returned to the group and gave Faith her cup, the brunette smiled at her and use her other hand to hold her by her waist, Buffy copied the movement and they both returned to the conversation that was taking place around them.

Faith looked at Kennedy, as the young slayer had the redhead's hand around her arm. Kennedy looked at Faith and they smiled at each other.

Later they went over to the table and started the feast. Buffy always making sure that Faith was by her side. The blonde looked around the table and smiled. All her family present and all of them happy. She then looked at her right and found Faith and Giles laughing. She placed her hand on Faith's thigh and this made Faith turned to her. "Thank you" She whispered as Faith got closer to her.

"Merry Christmas B" And they kissed.


End file.
